11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 11eyes albums
=Music= 11eyes Opening Single - Lunatic Tears Track list 01 - Lunatic Tears... 02 - Boukyaku no Tsurugi 03 - Lunatic Tears...(off vocal) 04 - Boukyaku no Tsurugi (off vocal) 11eyes Ending Single - Kegare Naki Yume Track list 01 - Kegare Naki Yume 02 - Omoi no Kakera to Shinjiru Kakera 03 - Kegare Naki Yume(off vocal) 04 - Omoi no Kakera to Shinjiru Kakera (off vocal) 11eyes Character Song Album 1 - Yuka Minase Track list 01 - Because I'll Always Love You 02 - Original Relay Drama "Yuka Minase & Misuzu Kusakabe's Colors 03 - Cast Message 04 - Because I'll Always Love You (off vocal) 11eyes Character Song Album 2 - Misuzu Kusakabe Track list 01 - Double-Edged Sword 02 - Original Relay Drama "Misuzu Kusakabe & Yukiko Hirohara's Cyberiada 03 - Cast Message 04 - Double-Edged Sword (off vocal) 11eyes Character Song Album 3 - Yukiko Hirohara Track list 01 - Sweet my Lover 02 - Original Relay Drama "Yukiko Hirohara & Kukuri Tachibana's Club for the Study of Modern Society" 03 - Cast Message 04 - Sweet my Lover (off vocal) 11eyes Character Song Album 4 - Kukuri Tachibana Track list 01 - All of My Feelings 02 - Original Relay Drama "Kukuri Tachibana & Yuka Minase on the Rooftop" 03 - Cast Message 04 - All of My Feelings (off vocal) 11eyes CrossOver Opening Single - Endless Tears Track list 01 - Endless Tears... 02 - Shizuka naru Shunkan no Naka de 03 - Endless Tears...(off vocal) 04 - Shizuka naru Shunkan no Naka de (off vocal) 11eyes CrossOver Ending Single - Tsuioku no Chika Track list 01 - Tsuioku no Chikai 02 - Dearest... 03 - Tsuioku no Chikai (off vocal) 04 - Dearest (off vocal) 11eyes Original Sound Track & Arrange Sound Track Track list CD1 01 - Embrace Of Dreams 02 - Novit Enim Dominus Qui Sunt Eius 03 - Our Most Important Time 04 - With A Pop Beat After A Clearing Sky 05 - Feeling Hi-Fi! 06 - Slapstick Reload 07 - Self-Delusion Picture Show 08 - Ayamegaoka Nostalgia 09 - Waltz Of Red Death 10 - Violation 11 - Chronicle Of Degenerate Fantasy 12 - Valgar Souls From Hell 13 - Wild Dance Of A Thousand Blades 14 - Look, My Sword (Heart) Is As Yet Unbroken! CD2 01 - The Penultimate Recollection 02 - The World You Finally See 03 - In Love, But In Pain 04 - Time Enough For Love 05 - Fire Ritual 06 - Breaking Heart 07 - Rapid Heart 08 - Divine Revelation 09 - The Ethereal Mirror 10 - Reduced Occult Moon 11 - Holy Psalm 666 -The Last Testament- 12 - Eye Of Aeon 13 - Broken Feelings Clutched To The Chest CD3 01 - The Long Afternoon Of The Mages 02 - Hollow Boundary 03 - Cyber-Cypher 04 - The Witch Hammer That Shatters Divine Wisdom 05 - Novit Enim Dominus Qui Sunt Eius 06 - Waltz Of Red Death 07 - Wild Dance Of A Thousand Blades 08 - Look, My Sword (Heart) Is As Yet Unbroken! 09 - Reduced Occult Moon 10 - Holy Psalm 666 -The Last Testament- 11 - Eye Of Aeon 12 - Lunatic Tears... (Tatsh Remix) 13 - Sword Of Oblivion (Pf Ver.) 14 - Untainted Dream (Dark Side Mix) 11eyes TV/PSP Opening Single - Arrival of Tears Track list 01 - Arrival of Tears... 02 - Shinjitsu e no Requiem 03 - Arrival of Tears...(off vocal) 04 - Shinjitsu e no Requiem (off vocal) 11eyes TV/PSP Ending Single - Sequentia Track list 01 - Sequentia 02 - Kagami no Yami wo Ugachite 03 - Sequentia (off vocal) 04 - Kagami no Yami wo Ugachite (off vocal) 11eyes TV Original Soundtrack Track list CD1 01 - Arrival of Tears (Short Ver.) 02 - Red Waltz - akai yoru- 03 - Kou ni Turanarishimono 04 - Shi wo Yyumemiru Majo no Neri 05 - Ouni Kaserareshi Goubatu 06 - Blade - kentansaootorito kaeru! - 07 - Killing field 08 - Riot starter 09 - Escape from Crimson Night 10 - Interference Demon - Evil Session - 11 - Interference Demon - Blood Percussion - 12 - Tokoyamikara no Houkou 13 - The 'GOD' fist 14 - Dance with Serpens 15 - Master Project Genesis 16 - myouki soken ha sei gan ni chiri nu 17 - Blade -gin ni yomigaeri jyouten wo karu 18 - Aogishi Ten ni Kami Hanashi 19 - Shouja no Nageki 20 - Kami ma Meidou 21 - Crystal hollow 22 - Draconian Times - Glory of St.George - 23 - Awakening The Babylon 24 - Terrible Empire Come - Arise - 25 - Next Interpretation - Youkoku - CD2 01 - Fa do seate o fles, en toura.-Tomoto Ashita no Tameni- 02 - Kono Te wo Hanasanai 03 - Tunaida Tegoshini -Todoite Kono Omoi 04 - Kimi iro no-to 05 - Itumo Kono Bashode 06 - Sunday's Sun 07 - New Days - Our Life Dialog - 08 - Two Step with Fine Beat 09 - L'inganno felice 10 - The trick star!! - happy day - 11 - Messege from Gimmick Queen 12 - Yoi no Kotoku Mitu Jyuwo Jyusu 13 - Tadaima Kougengaku Bukatu Douchuunituki 14 - Magic Doll Who Know 15 - Genei Shoujo 16 - Mushibamuyoru 17 - Night Side Eclipse 18 - Tumito Bachino Hazama 19 - Shiwo Haramishi Kyoukinokoe 20 - Black One 21 - Into The Arena 22 - Nehushtan 23 - Sosruko Trick 24 - Memory-Sorrow- 25 - Yorisou Kodoku 26 - Unmei no Maeni Hizamazuku Mono 27 - Sekijitu ha Kaeru 28 - Kyouki no Kakera 29 - Sad Wings of Tomorrow-Gone- 30 - Sequentia (Short ver.) 11eyes Best Vocal Album Track list 01 - Lunatic Tears... 02 - Because I'll Always Love You 03 - Double-Edged Sword 04 - Sweet my Lover 05 - All of My Feelings 06 - Boukyaku no Tsurugi 07 - Kegare Naki Yume 08 - Endless Tears... 09 - Tsuioku no Chikai 10 - Arrival of Tears 11 - Sequentia 12 - Shinjitsu e no Requiem 13 - Kagami no Yami wo Ugachite 11eyes －Resona Forma－ Opening Single - Juujika ni Sasagu Nanae Ensou Track list 01 - Juujika ni Sasagu Nanae Ensou 02 - Omoide wa Yubikiri no Kioku e 03 - Juujika ni Sasagu Nanae Ensou (off vocal) 04 - Omoide wa Yubikiri no Kioku e (off vocal) 11eyes －Resona Forma－ Ending Single - INNOCENT/ALTAIR Track list 01 - INNOCENT 02 - ALTAIR 03 - INNOCENT (off vocal) 04 - ALTAIR (off vocal) =Drama= 11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo- Messe Sanoh Original Drama Track list 01 - (untitled track) 11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo- Sofmap Voice Drama Track list 01 - The Promise 11eyes CrossOver Additional Drama -Sant Jordi- Track list 01 - Chapter 1 (A New Beginning) 02 - Chapter 2 (Special Copy) 03 - Chapter 3 (The True Me) 04 - Chapter 4 (An Empty Me) 05 - Chapter 5 (As a Human) Category:11eyes